1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to latching comparator circuits. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention are related to latching comparator circuits included in power converters.
2. Background
Electronic devices use power to operate. Switched mode power converters are commonly used due to their high efficiency, small size, and low weight to power many of today's electronics. Conventional wall sockets provide a high voltage alternating current (ac) power. In a switched mode power converter, a high voltage ac input is converted to provide a regulated direct current (dc) output through an energy transfer element. In operation, a switch is utilized to provide the desired output by varying the duty ratio (typically the ratio of the on-time of the switch to the total switching period), varying the switching frequency, or varying the number of pulses per unit time of the switch in a power converter.
The switched mode power converter also includes a controller that typically provides output regulation by sensing and controlling the output in a closed loop. The controller may receive a feedback signal representative of the output and then vary one or more parameters (such as duty ratio, switching frequency, or the number of pulses per unit time of the switch) in response to the feedback signal to regulate the output to a desired quantity.
Design of a switched mode power converter and controller is often a compromise between requirements of efficiency, size, weight, and cost. Further, regulatory requirements limit the amount of energy which power converters can consume when they operate at low loads, such as standby loads and at no load. As such, the amount of power consumed by the controller is also taken into consideration when designing the controller.